Glowing in the dark
by Keyla Logan Roth
Summary: un songfic de la canción Glowing in the dark de el dueto "The girl and the dreamcachter" de una de mis parejas favoritas RobStar. ADVERTENCIA:muerte de un personaje
hola, este es un songfic Robstar de la canción de Glowing in the Dark de el dueto Girl and the Dreamcatcher, esta canción se puede utilizar de fondo

En un cementerio, se encontraba a una Starfire llorando frente a una lapida preguntándose ¿Qué hizo para merecerse esto? el hombre que amaba había muerto, tiro una rosa roja en la lapida

 **You Know how I get when the sun goes down**

 **how it feels when no one´s around**

 **I know, I know oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know oh-oh**

se dirigió fuera del cementerio y se fue volando sabiendo que no regresaría por mas que quisiera, dejo escapar una lagrima, pero mientras volaba sentía la mano de alguien sobre su mejilla y la silueta de Robin, se asusto y volteo, no había nada

 ** _I get kind of lost and_**

 ** _I can´t see straight_**

 ** _hate I but it´s just what we take_**

 **I know, I know oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know oh-oh**

a su mente vinieron recuerdos de ellos juntos, los abrazos, las caricias, los besos, su primera cita, las luchas que pasaron juntas, y el terrible día en el que un villano acabo con su vida, dejo escapar varias lagrimas al recordar ese trágico momento de hace exactamente 4 años

 ** _I´ve been bitten by the lonely_**

 ** _but when I´m not the only_**

 ** _when I´m, when I´m not the only_**

 ** _when you feel it_**

 ** _maybe it´s sick to say_**

 ** _but it helps that you feel the same_**

 **I know, I know oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know oh-oh**

otra vez vino esa rara sensación de Robin mirándola pero esta vez tocando su mano y acercándose a ella y tratando de besarla en la mejilla, pero esta da un pequeño salto y la ilusión desaparece, Starfire que decidió dejar de utilizar ese nombre por Koryand'r que era su nombre real ya que Robin siempre la llamaba así

 ** _When the lights go out_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

se aproximaba a llegar a casa y lo único en que pensaba era, ¿Por qué le toco eso a ella? se detuvo un momento a ver un parque y un recuerdo de ella y Robin sentados en una anca comiendo helado y abrazados paso por su mente, de verdad todavía no podía superar aquel día

 ** _Glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we´ll light up central park_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _cause you´re here whit me now_**

se detuvo un momento en el parque y se sentó en la misma banca donde ella y Robin solían sentarse a contemplar la vista, se paró a pedir un helado de fresa el mismo que pedían ella y Robin, todo los ciudadanos estaban vestidos de negro en memoria de Robin y una tela negra estaba sobre una estatua de él, se comió la nieve (N/A:aquí en México le decimos nieve a el helado) y siguió su ruta

 ** _Dark, days but it´s alright_**

 ** _so fine every night_**

 ** _oh-oh woah- oah- oh_**

 ** _When the lights go out_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

 ** _GLOWING IN THE DARK_**

llegó a la torre y lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos, Raven que ahora usaba el nombre de Rachel le dijo que había una fiesta a las afueras de la ciudad y que si desearía venir con ellos, sin duda alguna Rachel es ahora mucho mas cálida y alegre Víctor (Cyborg) y Garfield (Cb) le pidieron también que viniera, y esta acepto

 ** _Doin two-way_**

 ** _and way above the clouds_**

 ** _rooftop, yeah_**

 ** _we´re just hanging out_**

 **I know, I know oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know oh-oh**

se sentó un rato y a despejar su mente y pensar ¿A Robin le gustaría ir una fiesta? la respuesta era "si" a demás pensó ¿no le gustaría que yo este llorando?, su mente se lleno de preguntas sin respuesta, pero se recordó a si misma que presionaba a Rachel para ir a una fiesta, sin duda debía aprovechar que ahora es mucho más alegre, cálida y compresiva, Koryand´r se quedó reflexionando un poco

 ** _now we´re looking down_**

 ** _like we got no fear_**

 ** _we got dreams_**

 ** _and they start right here_**

 **I know, I know oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know oh-oh**

escuchó a Rachel llamandola para ir, esta estaba vestida con un vestido de encaje negro y su cabello violeta ahora largo suelto con una diadema negra, y su nuevo líder Víctor con unos pantalones negros y una chamarra ( **N/A: aquí en México llamamos así a las camperas o chaquetas** ) de cuero negro, su amigo bestia con unos jeans oscuros una camisa gris oscura y una chaqueta sencilla negra, supo que tenía que ir a cambiarse

 ** _I´ve been bitten by the lonely_**

 ** _but when I´m not the only_**

 ** _you´re, you´re now the only_**

 ** _once you that way to get_**

 ** _through the night_**

 ** _is to bring on a little bright_**

 **** **I know, I know oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know oh-oh**

 ** _When the lights go out_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

se dirigió a su cuarto a supuestamente cambiarse de ropa, pero se quedó observando una imagen de ella y Robin abrazándose alegremente

 ** _Dark, days but it´s alright_**

 ** _so fine every night_**

 ** _oh-oh woah- oah- oh_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

 ** _GLONWING IN THE DARK_**

se vistió con un vestido corto negro, otra vez esa sensación de que Robin la miraba pero esta vez le susurraba "te ves hermosa, ve no te preocupes por mi" esta vez Koryand´r saltó y pego un grito de susto y esa voz otra vez que le decía "tranquila no tengas miedo" y esta vez pudo ver la silueta de la sombra de Robin, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era ¿Cuánto costara un exorcista? ¿le diré a Rachel? pero la voz le dijo "no temas Kory, no estás sola yo estoy contigo y te acompaño siempre"

 ** _when I´m bitten by lonely_**

 ** _you can get to know me_**

 ** _I know, I know oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

llegó a la fiesta con su mayor sonrisa, ya que sabía que su novio la estaba protegiendo, toda la fiesta bailó y cantó y la voz le volvió a decir "que bueno que te diviertes y no lloras por mí, ahora puedo descansar en paz" y dicho esto ella y los demás titanes pudieron ver la figura de Robin que les decía "tranquilos, solo los que presenciaron mi muerte pueden verme y oírme"

 ** _Dark, days but it´s alright_**

 ** _so fine every night_**

 ** _oh-oh woah- oah- oh_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _Dark, days but it´s alright_**

 ** _so fine every night_**

 ** _oh-oh woah- oah- oh_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

 ** _GLOWING IN THE DARK_**

todos los titanes sonrieron a saber que su amigo estaba con ellos y este les dijo "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Creí que esto era una fiesta? vamos a divertirnos, ahora que no lloran ni sufren por mi puedo descansar en paz " dicho esto todos sonrieron y disfrutaron de la fiesta

 ** _when I´m bitten by lonely_**

 ** _you can get to know me_**

 ** _I know, I know oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

 ** _Dark, days but it´s alright_**

 ** _so fine every night_**

 ** _oh-oh woah- oah- oh_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _Dark, days but it´s alright_**

 ** _so fine every night_**

 ** _oh-oh woah- oah- oh_**

 ** _we´re glowing in the dark_**

 ** _we started from a spark_**

 ** _we´re lights that never go out_**

 ** _like we´ve never been down_**

 ** _GLOWING IN THE DARK_**

todos se alegraron y supieron que desde ese entonces no estaban solos y este los ayudaría pues en cada pelea una sombra misteriosa los ayudaba

 ** _FIN_**

¿Qué les pareció? ya sé que es muy trágico y está muy largo pero la canción dura 3:56 segundos, agradezcan el trabajo que no encontré traducción y tuve que escuchar el video y escribir la letra, bueno luego nos leemos, adios


End file.
